


Punished (Gratsu Yaoi)

by prettyred (korolevax)



Series: Fairy Tail Lemons [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dom/sub, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, gratsu lemon, gratsu smut, gratsu yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natsu thinks that insulting Gray's wardrobe is a good idea and Gray decides to top. Because they just moved into their own apartment together and having sex truly christens it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punished (Gratsu Yaoi)

Gray and Natsu had been living together for barely a couple months. There were still a few boxes here and there, and what was already unpacked they were fighting over what went where.

"Dammit, Natsu!" Gray shouted, his voice echoing out from the small bedroom they shared and down to the kitchen, where Natsu was rummaging through the fridge.

The pink haired man pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. "Yeah?" He asked, but he was sure he knew the answer.

His ice mage boyfriend stormed around the corner, shaking the handful of clothes in his fist. "You're such a slob. You're taking up more than half the closet and counter space in the bathroom."

Natsu cracked open a bottle of water. He eyed Gray up and down, smirking. "What closet space do you need? Can't you just keep your nonexistent clothes somewhere else?"

Gray's pale face slackened. "What space do you need when you never take off that damn scarf?"

"It's just a scarf!" Natsu gasped angrily, clenching his hand around the water bottle. "What more could you want?"

Gray scoffed and crossed his arms over his solid chest. "Clear out your stuff in the bathroom. And I want shelf space on the dresser, too."

Tapping his chin, Natsu thought for a moment as he slowly strode past Gray. Their shoulders bumped as he walked by. Natsu shrugged and called back at Gray over his shoulder, "Nope."

Natsu could hear his boyfriend steaming behind him. Natsu's hand brushed along the wall as he stepped into their bedroom, looking over all of Gray's belongings set up on the dresser.

"Natsu, just move some of your stuff." Gray persisted. His thick arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the bedroom doorframe. Dark eyes glared at his boyfriend.

"Nope." Natsu said simply again. He stood in front of the dresser, leaning against his. His palms lay flat over the surface as his black eyes scanned Gray's belongings set on top.

With one clean sweep, Natsu moved his hands and brushed all of Gray's stuff onto the floor. Pictures and small knickknacks went clattering to the floor--luckily none of it breakable. It all thudded softly against the cream carpet.

"You have most of the closet, so I think I deserve some dresser space." Natsu smiled daringly, leaning against the clean surface of the dresser. The other have was littered with pictures and weird items Natsu didn't dare throw out--Gray was sure he had a slight hoarding problem.

"But you have most of the counter in the bathroom." Gray growled, giving his partner a sarcastic smile as he strode beside him. Sighing, Gray reached out and wiped his long, lean arm over Natsu's side of the dresser.

Natsu grit his teeth as Gray pushed all of his things onto the floor. The pink haired boy cursed under his breath, looking from the floor to Gray and to the floor again.

"Bitch." Natsu spat, his hands gripping the side of the dresser.

Gray let out a satisfied smile and shoved his knee forward. It swiftly pushed Natsu's knees apart, and Gray stepped forward the rest of the way. His body pressed against Natsu as he pushed him up against the dresser, helping him sit up on the table top with his knee.

"I'm not a bitch." Gray sighed lowly. He reached out and dug his hands into Natsu's hips. "But if you touch my stuff again you're going to become mine."

Natsu laughed, feeling his chest tighten up. His breath caught up in his throat as Gray grabbed his hips, and he had to resist the urge to roll forward and press himself closer to Gray. "I'm not cleaning anything up. You'll have to make me."

The raven haired male's eyes flared up in acceptance to the challenge. "If you want," he cooed softly, before forcing Natsu back the rest of the way. His back hit against the wall, feeling Gray's torso wedge itself between his legs. "Bitch."

Natsu had to shut his mouth, pulling his lower lip painfully between his teeth to keep from whimpering. He could feel the cold, tingling touches from Gray's hands slid down against his stomach and tug at the waistband of his pants.

"Do you want me to touch you, bitch?" Gray asked. He smiled devilishly as he tugged Natsu's pants down. He slowly picked up one of Natsu's legs, pulling the clothing down his legs painstakingly slow before doing it to the other.

The dragon slayer's boxers slid over the tabletop as he wiggled at Gray's touch. The baggy pants bunched around his knees as Gray settled further between Natsu's legs. Wrapping a few long, slim fingers around the elastic band of his boxers, Gray pulled it forward to gaze at the small patch of hair that ran beneath his v-line.

"Well?" Gray asked, snapping the elastic back against Natsu's stomach. He let out a loud whine as it hit his torso. "You have to use your words, bitch."

Natsu moaned lowly. His fists clenched to keep from clawing at the dresser. "Please touch me."

Gray shrugged his shoulders. "That was pathetic." He muttered. Gray slipped his hand under Natsu's ass and lifted him up a little, using his other hand to slide the boxers down off his hips. "I don't know why I'm even rewarding you for that."

The tight tent in his boxers slid out as the clothing was pulled from his hips. Gray hummed hungry and set Natsu down, not bothering to waste his time pulling off his clothes the rest of the way.

"Because you can't resist me." Natsu groaned cockily, looking down as Gray ran his fingers along the bottom of Natsu's cock as it stiffly stood up, released from it's cage. "It's not as much of a reward for me as it is for you."

Gray's blood boiled hotly. He didn't know whether to growl and finish the job or make Natsu do it himself. The latter would be utterly satisfying, but hearing the sexy banter was too much to pull away from.

"I can do whatever I want, bitch." Gray growled, his fist closing around the base of Natsu's cock. He let out a long, loud cry as Gray tugged upwards on his erection, feeling the warm pulse against his palm. "So don't test me."

Gray leaned down further, parting his lips and breathing heavily on the tip. Hot breath rushed out from his mouth, making Natsu's cock tremble in his hands. "See? You're begging for it and you don't even know. You make a good bitch for me to fuck."

Smiling in satisfaction, Gray's lips curled upwards before he lolled out his tongue and hungrily licked his partner's member. He swallowed the lump in his throat, humming at the bitter taste before taking Natsu's head into his mouth.

The dragon slayer's body shook, his hips rolling forward pleasurably as Gray sucked him off. Warm, wet saliva mixed with his precum and slipped like drool from his lips as he pulled away. A small pop sounded across the room as Gray tugged Natsu out of his mouth.

He looked up for a moment, reveling in the sight of Natsu sweating and shaking on the table. He was slouched against the wall and ready to buck his hips forward in plea for Gray to take him again.

Without waiting for that subtle movement, Gray went back down and bobbed his head over Natsu's cock. Pressing his tongue along the bottom, he sucked at the head, squeezing salty drips of cum out of his member. "Does the bitch want to cum?"

Natsu picked his head off the wall and dryly licked his pale lips. "Only if I get to cum somewhere inside of you."

Gray's eyes widened, thankful he has his head buried against Natsu's crotch so he couldn't see his blush. The evil thought ran through his mind, and he pulled away from his partner's cock. Gray still rubbed it with hand though, wiping away some saliva.

"No, you don't get to decide where you cum, bitch." Gray spat, once again tugging Natsu's cock as he emphasized the last word. "Instead, I'll just make you cum on yourself. Sounds a bit messy, right?"

Gray pouted sarcastically, pumping Natsu's cock as he pulled the base, aiming it at Natsu's face. "Or would you rather have me cum on you instead?"

Natsu threw his head back, moaning as Gray tugged and rolled his cock in his hand. He wanted to answer, but he didn't know how to answer; he was fine with anything, just as long as he got his release.

"You're such a bitch you can't even talk." Gray laughed, standing up straight again. He slipped his arms beneath Natsu and picked him up. Natsu's bottom clothing finally fell from his legs as his boyfriend carried him to the bed. "Or did I just tease you too much too soon?"

Natsu opened his mouth to speak, only to be thrown out of Gray's arms and against the bed. He reached up and grabbed the sheets on either side of his head, wiggling slightly as Gray stood before him. "I - I..."

Raven hair fell over Gray's face as he fumbled around for his belt. He smiled darkly as his hands worked to free the clothing and pushed his pants down his hips and onto the floor.

Whining, Natsu drew in a deep breath and bit so roughly on his lip he thought it start to bled; all he could see was the bulge in Gray's pants. It looked so painful to be waiting there, unattended, as Gray wrapped his fingers around his own boxers and took them off.

"Do want my cock?" Gray asked, leaned down between Natsu's legs. Gray's eyes darted from his partner's panting face to his throbbing cock. Reach down, Gray grabbed his own erection and pumped it a few times, waiting for the cum to slide out.

Natsu didn't want to, but he felt himself nodding frantically before he could stop. Gray smiled and let go of himself to reach out and take his boyfriend's member in his own hands. His other hand slipped below and pried at Natsu's hole.

"Gray!" He cried, his face reddening as he felt his partner's slippery, cum-covered fingers push into his ass. It was just the tip of one finger at first before he slipped in a second.

Gray bit his lip, pulling up Natsu's hips so he could get a better angle. "Fuck, I can't wait to get inside you."

Natsu's onyx eyes widened anxiously. He gripped onto the sheets tighter as he bottom half lifted off the bed. Gray crawled up on the mattress and knelt before his partner, pumping Natsu's cock as he wiggled his fingers around in his backside.

Gray lost his ability to smirk devilishly as he saw Natsu moan, digging his shoulders into the mattress. He's this sexy and I haven't even done anything yet... he thought to himself, the breath in his throat catching.

He leaned forward, pushing the tip of his cock against Natsu's hole. He thrust inside quickly, unable to wait any longer.

Natsu screamed, turning his head back and forth as Gray entered him. He felt so tight and warm inside Gray couldn't help but rock back and forth, lifting his boyfriend's hips higher into the air so he could pound deeper inside.

Gray grabbed Natsu's cock, stroking at a pace even to that of his thrust. Natsu was so tight inside, his cock was already twitching and throbbing. Natsu's member pulsed in Gray's hand as well, threatening to spill over.

"Fuck! G-Gray!" Natsu cried, his stomach tensing up. His cock shuddering violently in Gray's hand as he pumped it.

Gray nodded, picking up the pace so they could come together. He felt Natsu's walls clench around him, and he couldn't take it any longer.

"Fuck..." Gray moaned, pulling his cock out of Natsu's ass. The dragon slayer would have cried out disapprovingly if he wasn't overcome by his own orgasm; spasms of pleasure racked his body, his cock shaking and tensing under Gray's hand.

Strings of cum shot from Gray's cock as he grabbed his own member, aiming it at Natsu's erotic face. They both cried out in pleasure as Natsu became covered in a mix of their cum. White, milky liquid spilled from both their erections as Gray pumped them.

Sticky cum splashed down on Natsu's neck and chest, rising and falling with each heavy breath he took. His body slacked tiredly against the mattress.

Gray panted heavily and fell down beside his boyfriend. He rolled over, propping himself up on one elbow to lean over Natsu. "I told you it'd be messy."

Natsu lolled his head to the side, still dazed and coming down from his high. He smiled and nodded, trying to keep down his blush. "I never complained."

Finally, Gray found that devilish smirk and played his over his face as he leaned down. He flicked his tongue out over Natsu's chest, scooping up a string of cum of his partner's sweaty skin. "I guess it'd be a good idea to go fight over shower space then, huh?"


End file.
